My Chemical Romance
My Chemical Romance, also known as MCR, is a goffik band lead by Gerard Way. Other members include his brother Mikey and Frank Iero (both mentioned in the story). Tara Gilesbie is a massive fan of MCR, and it is mentioned in the first paragraph of Chapter 1, where Tara writes in an Author's Note "MCR ROX". References to the band only go downhill from there. Role in My Immortal Ebony and her friends are rabid fans of MCR. Ebony wears a large MCR T-shirt as pyjamas, and she says in Chapter 2 that they are her favourite band. Her "gothic metal band," Bloody Gothic Rose 666 sounds like a cross between MCR, Slipknot, and GC. Ebony also wishes she was related to Gerard Way because he's a 'major fucking hottie'. Later, when Ebony sees someone crying in a gothic way, she makes the pun "geddit, way like gerard". Throughout the story, various male goth characters are occasionally described as looking similar to Gerard Way. Later in the story, Ebony learns that MCR is playing in Hogsmeade. She and her friends go, but the band turns into Voldemort and the Death Deelers. Then, inexplicably, the story shifts to Ebony buying clothes for the MCR concert. Again, she and her friends attend the concert, and again, the band is revealed to be Voldemort and the Death Deelers in disguise. The concert of the real band is "postphoned." Dumblydore also plans on attending an MCR concert when he becomes a poser. Later, when the concert takes place, Draco refuses to go. Instead, Ebony goes with Vampire Potter. Vampire's flying car has a license plate that says MCR666. The music overcomes Vampire and Ebony and they start making out. When Vampire, Ebony and Draco make a homemade "adult" film, they have an MCR poster in the background. Goths tend to wear MCR-related clothing, such as a dress with swear words and MCR Lyrics (apparently, Amy Lee wore an outfit like that once). Most likely referring to Amy Lee's "Malice in Wonderland" outfit she wore to a few concerts. Specific Song References * During rehearsals of Ebony's band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666, they play a cover of Helena. * When Voldemort is disguised as MCR, he and the Death Deelers play Helena. * In Chapter 12, Hargrid casts a spell using MCR lyrics, "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio imo noto okayo!" This spell causes a bouquet of pink roses to turn into black flames. * Chapter 19 is titled "im nut ok i promise", a reference to the MCR song "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)". * While trying on clothes in her bedroom, Ebony moshes to "Fang u 4 da Venom", a reference to MCR's "Thank You for the Venom". * Ebony and Draco have sex while listening to MCR (an ongoing theme), specifically "desolation liverz" which is presumably the MCR song Demolition Lovers. * In the eighties, despite MCR not existing yet, Silas, Samaro and Snap play the song Vampires Will Never Hurt You by MCR. * Chapter 35 is named "gost of u", presumably after MCR's song, "The Ghost of You." * In Chapter 41, Hedwig is compared to "Gerrd way" in the music video for "I Don’t 3 u lyk I did yesterday" which is probably supposed to be a reference to MCR's "I Don't Love You". Most likely she was trying to write '<3' in place of love, but fanfic.net removed the '<'. * In the eighties, Hedwig hums "Welcum 2 da Blak Prade", presumably meant to be "Welcome to the Black Parade". The author points out that the song didn't exist in the 80's but tells the reader to ignore this. * Chapter 42 is titled "Da Blak Parade", which is a reference to MCR's album "The Black Parade". * When Satan comes back to the future with Ebony, she distracts him by letting him listen to MCR's "Teenagers" on Morty McFli's tim machine ipod. Differences from the original Strangely, Ebony gets Gerard's eye color wrong - she describes them as being blue, but in actuality they are hazel. Also, she comments on Draco's 'sex pack' being like Gerard's, despite the singer being more skinny than muscular. Gerard does not have a 'low' voice, let alone an 'ethnic' one (unless that was meant to be another word, perhaps erotic).Category:Music Category:Goffs